


Lake House

by Velvet-Muffin (MischaBea)



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston-Fandom, Zachary Levi-Fandom
Genre: Erotica, Humor, Multi, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischaBea/pseuds/Velvet-Muffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein some of your favorite actors + some OFCs rent a lake house and act as if they are in a terrible 1980’s raunchy comedy.  Expect NSFW, multi-chapter stupidity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zac and his friends rent a Lake house every year. Last year he and Maddie had a fling. He's planning on rekindling that flame this time around.

Lake House

Chapter 1

Zac and Maddie Steam up the Lake

The sun was slowly sinking behind the trees, the first full day of play on the lake coming to an end.  Most of the others had given up and returned to the house over an hour ago.  A few minutes earlier Sarah and Tom had disappeared with the last of the drinks. 

Zac remained, making a show of climbing the rocks near the lake shore.  The water glistened on his muscular back and arms.  He turned and smiled that huge bright grin that lit up any room. 

"No, Zac, I'm not impressed.  I've seen it before," she said. 

"Aww, come on Maddie!  You have to at least admit I look good doing it!"  He dove back in and swam over to her. 

She grinned.  "You do.  You look great!  Your trainer should be sainted.  I never would have thought it was possible.  You're normally such a skinny little shit."  He splashed her in mock annoyance and she laughed.  "Seriously though," Maddie continued, "I'm glad we were able to do this.  It's been too long since we've all gotten together."

Between shooting schedules and other commitments it was nearly impossible for all of the old friends to get together.  The fact that so many of them were free the week the lake house was available was a damn miracle.  The addition of new friends added to the merriment.  A full week of hanging out, drinking, and debauchery was on the agenda.  Just like old times.

"Yeah, we all needed this," Zac replied.  "We've worked way too hard the last few years.  It's time to celebrate our victories!" The last sentence was punctuated with a triumphant fist thrust into the air.  "I can't believe we let this tradition fall by the wayside."  He swam up to Maddie and pulled her in close to him.  "It's been way too long since I've seen you."  His voice had dropped low and he nuzzled her neck.

She halfheartedly pushed at him.  "You're being weird. Quit it." But she didn't really mean it.  She remembered all too well what had happened their last time together in the house.  The way he'd touched her skin, exactly how he'd kissed her neck, the feel of him inside of her.  But that hadn't been in the plan.  That was just a night of way too many mojitos made by Jon, their amazing bartender friend, and the poor decision making that heartbreak can cause.  It wasn't something she had intended to repeat.  She had promised herself she’d stay out of trouble this week.  And this was definitely trouble.  She should not have had that last drink, or she should have gone back up to the house with the others.  But she hadn’t and now the smell of him, his wet skin, the hardness of his body against her, and all sense was out the window.

His sultry voice was in her ear, "I think about it a lot, you know.  God, I never knew it could feel so good to be inside someone."

Maddie felt herself flush.  The sex with Zac had been phenomenal.  Maybe a repeat would get him out of her system?  She threw her arms around his neck as they bobbed in the water.  "It was pretty fantastic.  I guess we could do it again just to see if it was a fluke."

“You don’t think I can perform the same miracles?”  He reached around and cupped her ass, lifting her as she wrapped her legs around him.

“I’m not sure,” she replied.  “I guess you’re going to have to prove to me that you can.”  He kissed her hard, aggressively searching her mouth with his tongue as he brought them ever closer to the shore.  Maddie, enjoying the feel of his soft beard brushing against her face, ran her hands through his wet hair.  Her backside hit the beach first, and Zac laid her out on the damp sand.  He pulled back to admire the long dark hair all around her like a halo. 

“You are so beautiful,” he breathed.

She looked to the heavens and sighed.  “You’re already getting it.  You can stop with the come-ons.”

“I’m serious.”  He stroked her cheek, and continued down her neck, over her chest, between her breasts.  Leaning down he kissed her again, softer this time.  He reached around and untied the strings holding her bikini together.  Setting it to the side, he brought his hands to her breasts, kneading them gently.  She groaned as he swept his thumbs over her tightening nipples.  He brought his mouth down over one as he teased the other between his thumb and forefinger.  Maddie’s moans intensified and she arched into him.

“Stop!” she cried out.

“What is it?  What’s wrong?”  Zac’s concern was evident in his voice.

“I need you inside me right now!”

Zac grinned, happy to oblige.  In a moment, both had discarded the remainders of their bathing suits.  He knelt in the sand between her spread legs.  “Are you sure?” he asked as he teased her lips open with the tip of his cock.   

“Yes!” Maddie nearly screamed.

“Really?” He continued to put her off.  She squealed in annoyance as she grabbed his ass and pulled him in.  Zac laughed.  “Okay, okay!  You win.”  He pushed himself in as deep as possible and groaned.  “See, perfect.”

“Shut up.”  Maddie wrapped her legs up and around his back and her hands behind his head, pulling him down to her mouth, pushing her tongue into him as he thrust into her.  She moaned into his mouth as he reached down between their bodies, expertly circling her clit with his fingers as he moved inside of her.  She threw her head back as the orgasm rippled through her, tightening and releasing around Zac’s cock. He dropped his head to the side of her neck and moved in earnest now, close as well.   He came with a groan and rolled off of her with a wide smile.

“It’s getting so late!  The others are going to wonder what we’ve been up to!  We’d better get back!”  Maddie scrambled around to collect her discarded bathing suit, hastily throwing it back on and wrapping herself in a towel. 

Zac sprawled lazily on his back, ignoring his nakedness.  “Let them wonder, he said with a smirk.  But Maddie was already heading for the house.

 

After a shower, Maddie walked into the kitchen, where Laine and Sarah were collecting glasses and booze for some nefarious purpose.

Maddie looked pained.  “I have a confession.”

“OK,” Sarah quirked an eyebrow.

“I had sex with Zac.”

Laine shrugged.  “And?”

Sarah rolled her huge green eyes.  “Seriously, Maddie, that’s the best thing about these trips.  You do whatever you want with no repercussions.  It’s your own fault that you’ve never had any fun before.”

“I was always with Matt before.”  Maddie cringed at the memory of her ex and the betrayal that came to light in that very room.  The affair her long term boyfriend and Zac’s girlfriend’s had been carrying on had led to revenge sex on the previous trip which had, in turn, led to the tryst today.

“He’s not coming is he?” Laine asked, pulling a disgusted face.

“No,” Maddie replied, relieved. She wouldn’t be able to deal with seeing him there.  “But Jen said that Carys is coming up with her and Chris tomorrow.” 

“Oh, god!  Does Zac know?” Sarah asked in the loudest ever stage whisper.

Maddie considered this.  “He has to, right?  Someone has to have told him.  Right?”

“Look, I don’t know,” Laine swung her smooth curtain of blonde hair over her shoulder and picked the glasses up off the counter.  “We are kind of in the middle of something here.  I can’t worry about all that right now.”

Sarah tittered.  “We’re going to welcome the new guy.”  She picked up an unopened bottle of booze and turned to Laine.  “Zac said he likes scotch, right?”

“That’s what he told me,” Laine replied. 

“You guys, be gentle with him!  Tom seems like a nice guy.”  Maddie shook her head as her friends headed in the direction of the bedrooms.


	2. Laine and Sarah Welcome Tom to the Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zac had invited Tom to spend vacation with him this year. Laine and Sarah decide to show him how it's done at the Lake House.

Tom stood at the window of his plush accommodations, hands in pockets, surveying the scene before him. Zac had taken good care of him, setting him up in a room facing the water. The azure pool and adjacent hot tub lay below him, empty at the moment. Everyone had come back in to clean up for the evening after their earlier dip in the lake. He'd been contemplating the beauty of the sunset over the water when there came a knock at the door. 

"Come in," he called, absentmindedly smoothing the placket of his light blue button down. The door opened, revealing two beautiful women. A leggy, sun bronzed blonde arm in arm with a petite girl sporting bouncy shoulder length auburn curls. Lana and Sarah, he thought. “Ah! To what do I owe such a pleasure?”

“No reason,” answered Sarah. “We just wanted to come say hello.” The door was shut behind them.

“We come bearing gifts!” Lana said, holding up a bottle of Glemnorangie 18 year. Sarah set out 3 glasses and grabbed the bottle to fill them.

“Well, that is a very nice gift, Lana. Are we celebrating something?”

Sarah let lose a bell-like titter. “Her name is Laine! Like lay,” she gestured to the bed, “and me, except with an N.” Her eyebrow arched and she smirked as she said it.

“It’s fine Sarah!” apparently Laine, not Lana said. “He can call me whatever he likes as long as it’s in that sexy voice.”

“Oh God! I’m so sorry!” Tom was horrified. “I’m normally so good with names! I’ve no idea what happened. So sorry!”

“Seriously, it’s fine,” Laine said handing him a glass. “Have a drink to calm your nerves.”

“I’m not nervous.”

He thought he heard Sarah whisper, “You should be.”

“Is...is something going on that I should be aware of?” He took a step back.

“No! Not at all!” Laine attempted an innocent look. “We just want to get to know you better.”

“Lots better.” Another whisper from Sarah.

Tom took a couple of big gulps of his scotch and Laine refilled it right away. Sarah sipped her glass and set it down with a grimace. “Why would anyone drink this? It tastes like dirt!”

Laine locked eyes with Tom and took a swig. “Bullshit,” she said, “it’s amazing.” She set her drink down as well and stalked over until she was chest to chest with her prey. Laine was tall but even in her heels, she still had to look up to keep eye contact with him. “We want to get to know you a lot better.” She laid her hand on his chest and slowly ran it up towards his neck.

Tom took another step back, incredulous. “Whoa, whoa, wait. What? Both of you?” Sarah had moved to stand next to Laine. She grinned and slowly nodded. “No,” he continued. That’s not possible! What would Zachary say?”

Laine laughed. “Um, congratulations? Relax. It’s OK. This is a safe place.”

Sarah chimed in, “Don’t worry. It’ll be fun! We’ve done this before. Haven’t you?”

Tom moved his eyes back and forth between the two women. “No, I haven’t. I, uh, don’t normally go in for casual sex.”

“Well aren’t you missing out then?” Laine sighed. “It’s fine if you’re not interested. We just wanted to make you feel welcome. Come on, Sarah.”

“Wait, no, I didn't say I wasn't interested. Don’t they say you should always go for the new experience?” Tom still sounded trepidatious but he stood his ground. He took another drink before setting the glass down.

“Yay!” Sarah bounced up and down on her heels. 

Each of the ladies took one of his hands and walked to the bed where they sat down. They took a seat on either side of him, legs crossed and leaning in. Laine took his earlobe into her mouth while Sarah ran her tongue along the base of his neck, over his collarbone. The redhead began to unbutton his shirt from the neck down, slowly and carefully, while watching her friend work Tom’s ear. Moving on to the closure of his trousers, Sarah pulled them open and eyed the mounting erection that stared back at her. She looked up, eyes wide. “I wasn’t expecting all of that!”

Laine looked down and grinned. “Oh, no, it’s perfect!” She pulled her dress off in a oner, leaving Tom eye level with the pert nipples of her small but shapely breasts. He reached over and gently, almost shyly brought his mouth over it. She grabbed his head and held him there until his tongue became more insistent. Sarah stood and dropped her sundress down into a pool around her ankles. She reached around to unclasp her bra, unsheathing her fuller breasts and kneeling up on the bed. The ladies helped Tom out of his clothes and he lay back against the pillows. Sarah took possession of his lips as he brought a hand up to cup her breast. Laine leaned down between his legs and stroked his lengthening cock with her fingers and her tongue. Before long his aggrandized erection was expertly sliding in and out of her mouth. 

Tom’s tongue circled Sarah’s nipple as he slipped a finger under the silk of her panties. A low moan escaped her as the lithe finger slid its way along her soft, moistening lips. She pulled back and gasped, “These have to go!” as she all but ripped them off, bringing a throaty chuckle from him. He dragged her leg over his chest, positioning her so his breath hit her most sensitive area. She wasted no time pushing her self closer, kneeling over his head and giving him all the access he desired with his mouth. Sarah kneaded her breasts as she ground and circled her pussy over his lips, his tongue snaking in and out between sucks at her clit.

“Not fair,” Laine stated, as the looked up to see her friend well into the throes of her passion. She removed her own panties and straddled his hips, positioning the tip of his cock at her entrance and wiggling her hips down until he pushed himself up to meet her. Laine braced herself with her hands on his chest. His soft groan was muffled between Sarah’s legs. He continued to invade Sarah with his tongue and his nimble fingers from behind, keeping time with the thrusting of his hips. 

Sarah leaned forward and grasped the headboard as she neared her climax. The relentless play of the fingers combined with the pulling sucks at her clit pushed her over the edge, her wetness trailing down over Tom’s chin. After she’d finished pulsating and gasping, she climbed off and bent down to cover his mouth with hers, running her hands over his chest and tweaking his nipples as he continued driving himself into her friend. 

The tendons in his neck began to strain, his teeth gritted, he reached up to grab Laine around her slim waist with both hands as she shifted up placing her hands on his shoulders. Sarah sank into the pillows back to enjoy the show as Laine’s orgasm shook her and drew Tom closer to his. A few more well timed thrusts brought him over the edge and he released into her. She collapsed on top of him then rolled to his other side. 

Suddenly, the door flew open, “Hey buddy, I...Whoa!” Zac stopped in his tracks. He covered his eyes with his hand and finished, “Um, I was just going to let you know we were going to start up the BBQ on the patio, but you guys look a little busy so I’ll just, yeah.” He backed out and closed the door.

“Did you forget to lock the door?” Laine looked sternly at Sarah. 

Sarah looked innocent. “I thought you were going to do it!”

“Girls, girls, no fighting!” Tom grinned, putting an arm around each. “Are you getting hungry? I don’t want you to skip dinner on my account.”

The ladies looked at each other and smirked a little. Laine replied, “I think we’re good.”


End file.
